Pesadillas de Media Noche
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: A veces, los sueños son presagios de lo que podría acontecer en el futuro. Perderla, sin poder protegerla de las manos del enemigo, era algo que no podría soportar, ni siquiera en sus más tortuosas pesadillas.


El día había sido agotador. Las batallas contra los villanos en el mundo se hacia cada vez más agotador, en especial para Tony, que desde hace un tiempo volvia a tener pesadillas que no lo dejaban dormir. Pepper sabia que Tony tenia sueños sobre Afganistan nuevamente, pero tambien sabia que habia algo más, algo que Tony no le habia dicho ni queria decirle.

Hoy nuevamente Tony habia salido en una mision con la Viuda y "Legolas", habia llegado a la Mansion de Malibú exahusto y con grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos. Tony lo unico que pudo hacer al llegar a su hogar fue besar a su hermosa novia y meterse en la cama para dormir. Esta vez Pepper no le replico nada, no le anuncio sobre ninguna de sus futuras reuniones y solo dejo que Stark descansara. Ella se vistio con su "pillama" de otoño y se fue a dormir con él.

Pese a creer que no podrían dormir, debido a la expectativa del día siguiente, sus cansados cuerpos respondieron por ellos, sumergiéndolos en un profundo sueño. JARVIS les deseo dulces sueños, aunque la pareja no logro escucharlo del todo. Pasaron un par de horas y todo se volvió silencioso.

—No... ... No...—una voz rompio el silencio— Hmm... No—volvio a sonar, casi con agonia.

Pepper se removió levemente con un suspiro que se escapo de sus labios al despertar su subconsciente. Aun manteniendo sus párpados cerrados, y ahora, con el sueño ligero, captó otros sonidos: Un suave gemido, luego un gruñido. Inquieta, abrió sus ojos y se incorporó de medio cuerpo, buscando con su mirada el origen de aquellos ruidos. En la habitacion no habia nadie.

—No...Por fa-vor... —dijo Tony entre sueños, Pepper lo miro inquieta.

—¿Tony? —le llamo suavemente, él no reacciono. Pepper lo miro preocupada y lo tomo por el hombro.

Se sorprendió al notar la expresión perturbada en su rostro, y la posición rígida que había adoptado su cuerpo. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y sus labios, curvados en una mueca de dolor.

—No... N-no Ghhh... —seguia diciendo Tony entre sueños, sus puños se apretaron y Tony se cambio de posicion, quedando frente a ella.

La voz del hombre sonaba enojada e impotente. Pepper se levantó y se sento a su lado, preocupada, no sabia como hacer para despertarlo. Tony parecia muy asustado.

—Tony, despierta... —le dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabello castaño— Tony... —le volvio a susurar.

Lo observó por unos instantes al no obtener ninguna respuesta, notando que los ojos del hombre seguían cerrados, lo que le indicaba que él aún seguía dormido. Estaba soñando…

—No... ¿Por-r que? —Tony estaba sufriendo y Pepper no sabia como ayudarlo en esta situacion.

En verdad odiaba dejarlo allí, torturándose con los recuerdos que se mostraban en sus pesadillas. No soportaba verlo así. Quizás, lo mejor sería despertarlo para liberarlo de su tormento…

—No... Y-yo... ¿Porque?— Tony gimio y sus labios se apretaron— Yo debia protegerte... Pepper —dijo en un lamento.

La mano de la mujer se detuvo antes de lograr tocarlo, quedando su mente, por un segundo, en blanco. ¿Qué había dicho?

— ¿To... Tony? —balbuceó, absorta y confundida. Tal vez, sólo había sido su imaginación. Sin embargo, él continuó, agitándose, esta vez, más que antes.

—Noo...—su cabeza se movió bruscamente de un lado a otro y sus facciones se contrajeron—. ¡No puedo dejarte morir! —expuso lastimeramente, apretando la almohada bajo él— No me dejes... Pepper...—Tony se puso rigido— No te vallas... —susurro triste.

Pepper dejo escapar una lagrima, no podia aguantar ver a Tony asi.

—¡Tony! —su cuerpo tomó vida propia y queriendo liberarlo de aquella tortuosa pesadilla, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Con la respiración agitada, los párpados de Iron Man se abrieron de golpe. Su corazón latía frenéticamente en su pecho, sintiendo aún la sensación del resquebrajamiento y el agonizante dolor de perder a la persona más importante en su vida.

—_Pepper —_dijo en su mente, aún estático, notando recién el calor del frágil cuerpo, que estaba pegado al suyo, en un protector y consolador abrazo.

—Tony, estoy contigo... Tranquilo —le susurro ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Un fuerte nudo se formó en su garganta y sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar, siendo finalmente, consciente de la realidad. ¡Ella estaba viva! Todo había sido una maldita pesadilla.

—Pepper... Estas bien —fue lo unico que dijo antes de envolver a su novia con sus brazos.

No había formas para expresar el alivio que sentía en esos momentos. La pesada carga y angustiante desconsuelo que había destrozado su alma instantes atrás, se había desvanecido, siendo reemplazada por el sosiego.

Su pesadilla habia sido tan real, él la habia sentido tan real.

La explocion en el avion, la nieve callendo sobre él. La destrucciones, las bombas explotando a su alrededor. El ruido de los helicopteros acercandose, las explociones. Su casa undiendose bajo el mar con él y Pepper dentro. Él en su armadura mientras era arrojado fuera del alcanze de Pepper, ella perdiendose en el mar. Y él sin poder hacer nada ya que los caños de su destruido hogar lo undian en la oscuridad de las profundidades del oceano.

—Te protegere, Pepper... —le dijo en un suave susurro mientras él tambien se sentaba en la cama.

Él no necesitó escuchar una respuesta , tampoco se lo permitió al resguardar el rostro femenino en la seguridad de su duro pecho, justo al lado del Reactor Ark, tan sólo tuvo la necesidad de decirlo antes que cualquier obstáculo se interpusiera.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero con todas sus fuerzas, costara lo que costara, él la protegería por sobre todas las cosas. Y, si su pesadilla resultara ser un mal presagio, estaba seguro que él la seguiría al más allá sin dudarlo, por que sin ella la vida no sería más que una tortuosa pesadilla, sin escapatoria. Sencillamente, no lo soportaría… Solo esperaba poder proteger lo unico que le daba sentido a su vida.


End file.
